


Going Out

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside Babylon, written for an erotica challenge with the theme "Outdoors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out

The first thing Brian did was slip a tab of Ecstasy into my mouth while we were dancing. His tongue stroked mine once and it was there. I let it dissolve and swallowed. I kissed him for a long time.

The music didn't change. The lights didn't change. I felt warm and then cool. I laughed against his throat, his mouth, and he pulled me outside.

I would have asked where we were going, to the house or the loft or the alley, but I didn't care. He tugged on my hand, and I followed him. The streetlight was shining on the side of the club. A sharp shadow cut the light, and I followed him into it. I felt its edge, but not like a knife, just like something I could fall off, into him. Laughing.

He pressed me against the wall in the darkness. The car was only ten feet away. It was too far. He was spreading my thighs with his knee, he was opening my jeans and yanking them down. He tried to turn me against the rough wall, but I didn't want it that way. I wanted him deep, deep inside me. I wanted him to fill me up.

I fell onto my hands and knees and he fell with me. His finger was pressing against my opening, and it was wet, one finger sliding around, then in and out. One finger, two fingers, spreading me, making me ache and moan and writhe back against his knuckles.

Then his cock, slick and hot, leaking against my hole, pressing into me. One long thrust, one short withdrawal, another plunge. My knees were burning and my palms were raw. I didn't care. I didn't even really notice. I'm not sure I knew my own name.

Brian's hand slapped at my ass and I pushed back harder. Burning everywhere, in my ass, my hands, my knees, my mouth from kissing him while we danced, before I ended up here on my hands and knees. On the pavement, Brian's teeth biting at the skin on the back of my neck.

His balls hit my thighs, and I heard a cry. A second later, I realized it came from me. Everything felt out of sync, distant, strange, like I was hyperaware and not really there, both at the same time. He pushed into me again, then pulled back, slid his cock once over my prostate, held himself deep in me, almost not breathing, until I begged him to fuck me, fuck me Brian.

His hand came down and covered mine. He was leaning over my back, curling around me. I lifted my hand and he slipped his under it, palm down.

I felt the heat of his skin burn into the raw places on my hand, little bits of grit between us. I felt the head of his cock bump over my prostate, the feather touch of his breath on my neck, his jeans rough on the back of my thighs. And everything burning hotter and hotter inside me.

Brian's left hand moved off my hip and onto my cock. His touch knew my cock, knew every ridge and curve and vein. His thumb stroked over the head, pressed on my slit, my asshole stretching around his cock, my balls tightening and pulling up. He said my name once in my ear, hot breath, tongue flat on the side of my neck. He licked me, groaning, fucking me, my one hand on his, the other still raking against the rough ground.

I counted in my mind. One thrust over my prostate. Two. On the fifth one, I thought, I'd come. I counted. Three. Four.

He lost his rhythm. He froze, then moved again, then held still. I felt it, the sudden overflow of his come filling me, burning me inside, like pressure that had nowhere to go until it suddenly did, pouring out of me, too, over his hand, between his fingers, onto the ground.

He was holding me around my waist, to keep me from falling down onto the pavement. He pulled me back, rocking onto his heels, my ass still full of his cock.

I let my head fall back on his shoulder. I closed my eyes against the glare from the streetlight on the other side of the building.

I felt his cock softening inside me. Everything wet slipping out. I heard Brian's voice saying my name. He said it a second time, quietly. I opened my eyes, and turned to look at him, the shadow still covering us. I whispered that I loved him, loved his cock inside of me, his skin, his tongue in my mouth.

Or maybe I just murmured against his skin. Maybe it was just his name.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the timeline of my "Only Time" series in which Brian and Justin made the commitment to be monogamous and have unprotected sex with each other.


End file.
